


Another split?

by xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Class 78 knows about Genocide Sho, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Ishida Kiyondo-centric, Ishida is a Cherry Bomb, Ishida is fuckin' lit, Ishida is split like Genocide Syo, Ishida is wild, Ishimaru Kiyotaka as Ishida | Kiyondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka is a Sweetheart, Monokuma needs to control his students, Other, Spoilers in the Notes, Yamada is a bit of a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx
Summary: What if Ishida was split like Genocide Sho?(A Birthday present for Ishi)
Relationships: Class 78 & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Class 78 & Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Another split?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Ishi'! Ishi' is my 4th or 3rd favourite fictional character ever, and I love him so damn much🥺💕
> 
> I kinda' like Ludenberg, but I'll never forgive her for what she did
> 
> So, Fukawa changes to Genocide Sho when she sneezes and faints? Right? 
> 
> Idk, I've only seen the Anime, a tiny bit of the game, but that was a LONG time ago. But I've watched a bit of the Anime and game, so... Idk😅

It was November, aka Winter, Ishimaru's least favourite season.

Everyone asked why, but he tried to brush it off. But class 78 did eventually find out, in the more clear way.

—

Monokuma was rambling about some math equation, but Ishimaru could barely focus. He felt all morning as if he was going to sneeze any second.

He fumbled for a moment, knowing it was coming. "Ishimaru?" Monokuma stopped teaching and asked.

"You okay, kid?" Ishimaru was shaking slightly. "I– I'm alright! Th– Thank you, sensei!" Everyone was now watching him.

His nerves shook as the uneasy feeling raised to his head. "Achoo!" He sneezed into his elbow.

He fell back into his chair. "Ishimaru...?" Naegi asked. Ishimaru suddenly sprung up, but... it wasn't him, really.

He know had white hair, and flaming eyebrows. "What's up, bitches!?" He blurted. The class and Monokuma backed up.

"W– W– What the heck!?" Asahina stuttered. Ishimaru laughed. "Pretty awesome entrance, huh!?"

His voice was different. The same, but his manner... was almost rebellious and delinquent like.

"Bro', what the fuck happened!?" Owada asked. Fukuawa almost fainted. "Ahhhhh! Another personality split!?"

Ishimaru laughed even harder. "Damn right! I'm Ishida Kiyondo!" Hagakure gulped. "What happened to 'Taka?"

Ishimaru– Uh, Ishida scoffed. "You mean that lame ass rule follower!? He can't come to the phone right now, 'cause I'm here!"

Ludenberg hummed. "Ah, a double persona, like Genocide Sho." Ishida grinned. "You got it, doll!"

Monokuma realised. "Oh! So that's why Ishimaru hates Winter!" The class got it immediately. Kuwata nervously laughed.

"So, we have to wait for him to sneeze again?" Ishida huffed. "Yeah, unfortunately. So enjoy my performance while it lasts!"

Oogami grunted. "This is nothing like Ishimaru." Ishida groaned. "Please, like I'd act like a prude with a stick up his ass,"

Yamada muttered. "He's not that wrong..."– "Hey!" Ishida yelled. "Don't shit talk my bro'!" The class all made the similar sound of "Huh?"

Ishida stopped smiling. "He's a dork, but only I can make fun of him!" His smirk suddenly turned deadly and sinister.

"Unless any of you wanna' fight me..." Monokuma started to almost sweat. "W– Well, I should, uh... go warn the principal!"

He made his way out the room. "You asshole, don't abandon us with him!" Owada yelled.

"Tell her I think she rocks!" Ishida raised his hand. Togami smiled. "Now this is interesting..."

Kuwata gave a confused smile. "So, what do we do with him?" Asahina nodded. "Yeah. What _do_ we do?" Kirigiri spoke. "Simple. Wait until he reverts back to normal."

Fujisaki weakly asked. "B– But, when will he?" Sayaka suggested. "We can try to make him sneeze again!"

Ishida frowned. "Someone doesn't like me..."

"I don't care how," Owada grumbled. "I just wan' 'Taka back!"

Ishida squealed. "Awww, come on, bro', don't be so mad!" Owada grit his teeth. "Well, I think we should just wait it out–"

Naegi was cut off by Ishida. "Achoo!" The class looked over. Ishida– Well, seemed to turn back into Ishimaru.

"Huh?" He frantically glazed around. "What happened...?" He covered his mouth and turned bright red.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry! Did I...?" The class nodded. He covered his whole face. "I deeply apologise!" He bowed.

"Th– This happens whenever I sneeze, a– and I don't know why! Please excuse me!" He ran out the room.

Monokuma peeked his head around the door. "Is he back to normal?" The class nodded again.

"Thank goodness," Monokuma sighed. "This is gonna' be one tough Winter."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I made Yamada say that, I guess it's 'cause of I fic I read? Idk
> 
> So, is Genocide Sho a murderer still? Well, yeah, but the class knows and didn't arrest her? Idk
> 
> Maybe 'cause they don't want to lose a friend? Idk, I didn't think it through, Id really care
> 
> From what I remember, the only curse Ishida said was 'crap', but if Genocide Sho curses, so does Ishida
> 
> I've said I watched the Anime, but Ik a bit about the second and third game. Out of all of 'em, Ishi' is still my favourite, and Tsumiki is my least.
> 
> Who's your favourite and least favourite?
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed, if you don't mind, comments are really appreciated, and I hope you have a great day!🤗💖


End file.
